Total Eclipse
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: Ashe goes to Rozzaria for protection. The party accompanies her, wishing to stay near her. Afterwards, the arrival of an old ally makes Ashe's journey through Ivalice much different. XII AU. Rated T for content, some swearing. Pairings slightly unknown, expect OC/Basch or OC/Balthier, possibly OC/Gabranth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Escape

_"I've been defeated and brought down_

_Dropped to my knees when hope ran out._

_The time has come to change the ways…"_

_-Alter Bridge "Metalingus"_

"Please Princess, you must permit me to take you back to with me to Rozzaria." Al-Cid said.

"So you can protect me?" Ashe asked.

"I would lay down my life at a single word to be sure, I harbor no wandering illusions of valiant grandeur." Al-Cid said, "Vayne has our war pavilionjumping at shadows. They favor a pre-emptive strike, but you—you will convince them otherwise. You will see that they do not start this war."

The blood roared in Ashe's ears. Al-Cid was offering a protection that Ashe wouldn't find again. Should she go with Al-Cid Margrace or continue on her journey with her party? She looked back to her party. There was Penelo, the youngest who lost the look of innocence in her blue eyes, but had gained muscle from using a bow. Then Vaan, the young man once wanting adventure looked more like he needed comfort from his deceased family, his gray eyes were tired. Basch looked ill, dark circles under his once proud blue eyes. Fran, well, Ashe couldn't tell if the viera was tiring of battle or not, but her red eyes looked saddened.

Then Balthier. He looked exhausted, dark circles beneath his hazel eyes, his arms slightly quivering from the fight with Bergan, lying on the ground. He still hadn't dropped his weapon, same with the others, even Ashe. Ashe looked back to Al-Cid.

"I will go, on one condition." Ashe said.

"Anything, Princess." Al-Cid said.

"They must come, too. They tire of battle, and I do not wish for them to be in Rabanastre, for they could, too, be killed." Ashe said.

"Ashe, you don't have to do that for us!" Vaan said. His sword was still in-hand, and he started shaking. Ashe stood, her green-gray eyes looking straight into Vaan's gray orbs.

"You are shaking, Vaan. Do you not worry for your well-being?" Ashe asked the younger male.

"Ashe, milady, you want Dalmasca back, no? Then we must…" Basch started protesting.

"Basch, you are injured! You need rest, and being in Rabanastre will do you no good." Ashe said. Basch blinked, surprised at the princess's words.

"They can come, as well, Lady Ashe." Al-Cid said.

"Very well," Ashe said, looking over her shoulder at the Rozzarian, "the sooner we are in Rozzaria the better." She turned back to her colleagues. Fran and Penelo sighed a bit. Ashe saw tears fill Penelo's blue eyes. Ashe walked over to the younger girl and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Come, we must leave now." Ashe said to her party. Penelo leaned into Ashe's shoulder, sighing raggedly, a tear escaping her eye. Ashe helped Penelo along, while Fran and Basch assisted Balthier. Vaan stepped in-line with Ashe and Penelo, putting a comforting hand on Penelo's shoulder. Al-Cid led the party to an airship, and they all gratefully stepped inside.

"I will have my mages look at all of you in a moment. My maids will show you to rooms until we land in Rozzaria. Then we'll be in the palace, and Ashe we will plan." Al-Cid said. Ashe only nodded. Three maids appeared, showing the groups to rooms. Ashe went with Penelo to the first room, and left the party separated.

Ashe settled with Penelo on a bed, still holding the younger girl. Penelo sniffled a bit.

"Penelo, what's wrong?" Ashe asked.

"I just understand now. My parents… before they died, they said war was horrible. What I've seen… what I've faced… I know how they felt before death." Penelo said.

"And yet you still haven't seen what I have, Penelo. Imagine, hearing of Rasler's death, when you were only just married to him. Imagine your father being killed by what you thought was a man you could trust." Ashe said.

"But, Basch didn't kill King Raminas!" Penelo said.

"I know now. But, at the time, it felt like Basch fon Ronsenburg had done the worst and turned on his king." Ashe said.

"So, you understand my feelings?" Penelo asked.

"I do, for I've seen what little you've experienced and worse." Ashe said. Penelo smiled a bit.

"Thanks." Penelo said.

"It's nothing, really. I was just the youngest of my family, often picked on, and I always wanted a little sibling to protect. I think I might have found her." Ashe said. Penelo smiled and backed from Ashe.

"I was the only child, so I'm glad." Penelo said. Right then, two mages walked in.

"You two aren't near as bad as the other four." The male mage said.

"They do look better, at least physically." The female said.

"How are the others?" Ashe asked.

"The sky pirate is not doing too well, neither is Ronsenburg. The viera fared better, as did the young man." The man said.

"They'll all be okay, right?" Penelo asked.

"They will. The sky pirate is healing as we speak and Ronsenburg is being treated for illness and injury." The woman said.

"Basch was ill, yet he followed me to the Stilshrine of Miriam. He should've stayed at Bur-Omisace if he didn't feel well." Ashe felt immediately guilty.

"He promised Vossler to protect you. He didn't want to let go on that promise, I guess." Penelo said.

"I would've understood. He could've had Vaan do so in his stead." Ashe said.

"I'd trust Balthier more, though. Vaan can be childish." Penelo pointed out.

"But he'd trust Vaan due to Vaan not being a sky pirate." Ashe said.

"That is true." Penelo said.

Ashe and Penelo were treated for their wounds. Ashe looked through the glass ceiling, unsure of her future. Would the Rozzarians trust that Ashe was actually who she said she was? Had she made the biggest mistake of her life?

_No, I didn't make a bad choice. Basch was ill, Vaan was probably close, and the others need to rest. _Ashe thought to herself.

"There. You two weren't as bad, in reality. But how are you doing mentally?" The female mage asked.

"Tired. Unsure. Weakened." Ashe said, sitting up.

"That sums it up." Penelo agreed, sitting up as well.

"Sleep, maybe washing as well, will make you feel better. We Rozzarians have bathing facilities on our airships." The male said.

"If you feel need to wash, it's down the hall and to the right from here." The female said.

Ashe and Penelo both nodded. The mages left, leaving the girls alone.

"They're right. We've been traveling nonstop. And I need to bathe; I reek of that Elder Wyrm we faced in the Golomore Jungle." Penelo said, releasing her hair from their braids. Her light gold locks fell just above her shoulder blades.

"I will go later. Enjoy." Ashe smiled at the younger girl. Penelo smiled back, walking out of the room. Ashe leaned back onto the feather bed, sighing. Her eyes filled with tears and they flowed onto the pillow beneath her head. She ran a hand through her white-blond hair, keeping her hand on top of her head. Night had begun to fall.

The Dalmascan Princess sat back up, wiping her tears away. She got up from the bed and wandered the halls a bit until she found Fran. The viera looked somewhat refreshed, but still weary.

"You seem better." Ashe said to the viera.

"A little. Balthier fares worse." Fran said.

"He fought hard against Bergan. He wouldn't allow me or Penelo to fight." Ashe said.

"He wouldn't permit me either until I noticed he was hurt. I then had to force him from the fight." Fran said.

"Then Penelo did the same with Vaan. Have you heard if Vaan's all right?" Ashe asked.

"I hear he fared like I did. Basch had to be on one knee before you could make him leave." Fran noted. Ashe nodded, remembering the battle.

"At least we are all in one piece and are under Rozzarian protection now." Ashe said.

"At least. We all could have died. Now we should be safe." Fran said.

"For now. What if war breaks?" Ashe asked.

"You shall spurn the people. You forget, you are Dalmasca's Princess. When the Rozzarians discover you are alive, they will hold back for Dalmasca if you say so." Fran said with a nod. Ashe sighed.

"They should, at least. If not, Al-Cid will have to assist me." Ashe said.

"That is true. I must check on Balthier now. I will speak with you later." The viera left the princess to her thoughts. Ashe wandered a bit more until she found the observation deck. Alone, Ashe looked out the window. She smiled a bit. Everyone could heal and rest.

"Thinking?" Al-Cid's voice penetrated Ashe's thoughts.

"I am. I'm grateful you brought my allies along. They needed help immediately." Ashe said. The Rozzarian Prince stepped beside the Dalmascan Princess.

"As did you. You didn't see the state you were in. You were quite scared, and I suspect it was for your party members." Al-Cid said.

"It was. Basch was ill, yet he continued…" Ashe shook her head.

"He is loyal to you, Princess. He wants you safe. Is that so wrong?" Al-Cid asked.

"No, but… I just am a little… I don't know." Ashe said.

"You're not sure you can trust him until you know he didn't kill your father?" Al-Cid asked.

"Exactly." Ashe said softly. She didn't quite believe that Basch had a twin brother, but she could believe it if she saw the brother for her own eyes.

"It is easy to doubt, but I have seen Basch's brother. He is an Archadian Judge. I saw him when he retrieved Lordling Larsa. He is near identical." Al-Cid said, troubled.

"Did you hear his name?" Ashe asked.

"I did not. Larsa just went peacefully." Al-Cid said.

"I see…" Ashe said.

"It is late. You should rest, because tomorrow you have a full day." Al-Cid said.

"That I do. Will your army actually listen to me?" Ashe asked.

"They will. You will see why tomorrow." Al-Cid left Ashe. Ashe returned to her room, where Penelo had returned.

"You wandered around?" Penelo asked.

"A little." Ashe answered simply.

"You should bathe. It'll calm you." Penelo said.

"I might." Ashe said.

"Go. I'll be fine." Penelo insisted, her blue eyes persistent.

"Fine then, I will. Just, don't let your guard completely down. Please?" Ashe asked.

"Of course not." Penelo said with a slight smile. Ashe smiled back and left the room. She found the bathing facility with ease, and bathed quickly, not wanting to leave Penelo alone for too long. She dressed in provided clothing, a set of white and gray pajamas, and went back to her room. Penelo was staring at the sky through the glass ceiling, lying on her bed.

"Ashe?" Penelo asked.

"Yes?" Ashe asked.

"Do you miss Rasler? I mean… it was a marriage of convenience." Penelo said.

"I loved him deeply. At first, I was put off by the idea of marrying, but Rasler changed my mind." Ashe answered honestly.

"That's really nice. I guess arranged marriages can hold love." Penelo said.

"They can. Very easily." Ashe lied down in her own bed. Silence settled through the room until Ashe heard Penelo's soft snoring. She smiled at the younger girl's peaceful rest. Ashe felt her own eyelids get heavy. She closed them, but didn't drift off until she felt an overwhelming sense of peace._  
_

**A/N: First chapter is done. It wasn't hard to write. I just thought what if Ashe had gone with Al-Cid? What would be different? I know there have probably been other fics like this, but I wanted to make one myself!**

**Please review. I appreciate feedback**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Return of an Ally

_"Never stop hoping, means you know where you are_

_But one thing's for sure, you're always in my heart…"_

_-Within Temptation "Somewhere"_

Ashe woke in the early morning light. She sat up, seeing Penelo still sleeping. She saw a dress of grayish blue on her nightstand. She picked it up, seeing a note with it.

_I figured you'd want your clothes washed. This is a borrow from my sister, milady. Your comrades are also being given clothing whilst theirs is washed._

_~Al-Cid Margrace _

Ashe smiled at Al-Cid's generosity. She took off her pajamas and slipped the dress over her head. The dress was a grayish blue of the early dawn, on the right side of the dress, it met Ashe's mid-thigh, and on the left, it met her mid-calf. The bodice hugged Ashe's body almost perfectly, it was slightly big, but it didn't look too big on the Princess of Dalmasca. From above her breasts to her shoulders, Ashe's skin was bare, but the sleeves draped over her arms, and the sleeves came out just a bit starting at her elbow and ending at her wrist similar to a kimono's sleeves.

_Al-Cid's sister doesn't have bad taste. It's a wonderful dress. _Ashe thought. She found a pair of black boots and put them on. Ashe left the room quietly, not wanting to disturb Penelo's slumber. She slipped to the observation deck, looking at the sunrise.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Balthier's voice came through the observation deck, and Ashe turned to face the sky pirate. Balthier was wearing a simple cotton shirt and black trousers with a pair of brown boots.

"It is. I'm glad to see you're okay." Ashe said. Balthier stepped next to her.

"I was all right all along, you see? I could've continued." Balthier said.

"You couldn't of. Fran was worried about your life. Fran and Basch had to carry you away from Bur-Omisace." Ashe argued.

"While Captain Basch was ill. I've heard, Princess." Balthier said.

"You were injured badly. Fran had to force you away from Bergan." Ashe said.

"I will admit that," Ashe looked to the Sky Pirate curiously, "really, I will. I know I am not immortal." Balthier said.

"No one is. Not even the Gran Kiltias." Ashe said sadly.

"Bur-Omisace will probably become a breeding ground for monsters now that the Gran Kiltias is gone. I feel sorry for the refugees. They will have to fight them off with no help from armies or the like." Balthier said.

"It's not fair. We should have stayed at Bur-Omisace. Maybe we could have prevented his death." Ashe said softly.

"I know you feel guilty, and I'll admit, I do too, albeit to a point. But you can't blame yourself, Princess. You have to look ahead. You can sway the people's minds away from war now." Balthier said. Sunlight shone through the observation deck.

"Can I? Will they believe me? Will they believe I'm actually Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca without the Dawn Shard's power?" Ashe asked.

"They will. Right now, you look like you did two years ago." Balthier said.

"So as long as I wear a dress?" Ashe asked with one eyebrow raised.

"You know what I mean. That outfit you had before made you look like an insurg—I'm sorry I mean a member of the Resistance." Balthier said, knowing Ashe's dislike for the word "insurgent."

"It's all right, Balthier. I am happy you caught yourself." Ashe said with a slight smile.

"I remember when Larsa used that word." Balthier chuckled.

Ashe chuckled with Balthier for a bit. The Sky Pirate and the Dalmascan Princess then both had a smile on their faces as they watched the sun rise above the clouds, causing the dawn to look like someone had melded shades of crimson and rose. Ashe turned to Balthier.

"How are you faring, truly?" Ashe asked.

"No better, but no worse than you. I will do much better with some rest, as would you." Balthier said.

"I cannot, and will not, rest easy until I see Dalmasca's freedom restored." Ashe said.

"With what, deifacted nethicite? Will that really help you?" Balthier asked.

"I…" Ashe began. Balthier cut her off with his hand.

"I happen to know someone who wanted to figure out nethicite's mysteries. It started to consume him, and now I suspect he's insane." Balthier said.

"Please, tell me. Who is this man?" Ashe asked, her green-gray eyes concerned, her hand reaching out instinctively to touch Balthier's arm.

"My father. Cidolfus Demen Bunansa, otherwise known as Doctor Cid," Balthier began, "he was obsessed with nethicite. It was all he cared about. He'd babble nonsense, blind to aught but the Stone's power. He'd talk about some 'Eynah,'" Balthier paused again, his eyes pondering a touch, "or was it 'Venat?' No matter. Everything he did, he did to get closer to the nethicite, to understand it." Balthier said.

"I apologize. You didn't deserve that, I'm sure." Ashe said.

"No, I didn't. It drove my mother away. She tried taking all of my brothers and myself, but my father held on to me as if I was his grip on reality. My mother left with my brothers, leaving my father and myself behind. My father did whatever it took get my approval. He even made me a Judge." Balthier said.

"You were a Judge?" Ashe asked, her green-gray eyes wide.

"I dropped the title as it were a bad habit and ran. That was quite a few years ago now." Balthier said. Ashe brought herself closer to Balthier, her hand going from his arm to around his waist. Balthier turned his head, hazel meeting green-gray in a blend of tones. He brought his own arm around the Dalmascan Princess, pulling her into an embrace. Ashe was stiff and surprised, and then relaxed and let her own arms go around Balthier's torso. Balthier chuckled.

"What?" Ashe asked.

"I usually would have pushed anyone away." Balthier said.

"If it helps, I usually would not have hugged you." Ashe said with a smile.

The pair held completely still, only breathing, for what seemed like hours, but was probably mere minutes. Balthier set his head atop Ashe's, not really caring who saw them.

"Hey! Get a room!" Vaan's voice filtered through the quiet. Ashe quickly separated herself from Balthier to see Vaan and Penelo, both wearing borrowed garbs, looking directly at Balthier and Ashe. Ashe blushed furiously while Balthier smiled.

"We are in a room, you see? We're not outside in the most likely frigid morning air. Therefore, we got a room." Balthier said. Ashe's blush deepened.

"Balthier…" Ashe whispered. Balthier chuckled.

"It's all right, they should know of the love affair we have had." Balthier said. Ashe's blush started to subside. She saw what Balthier was doing.

"Well, that is true." Ashe said, snaking her arms around Balthier. Penelo's eyes widened, and Vaan's jaw dropped.

"I just proposed to her. She said yes. We are going to be the ruling couple of Dalmasca." Balthier said.

"Ashe, are you crazy? You've only known him for so little time!" Penelo said. Ashe snickered a bit.

"But, Balthier! What of the _Strahl_?" Vaan asked.

"I will let him keep it." Ashe said, a smile on her face. Vaan and Penelo both stood, both completely dumfounded. Ashe and Balthier looked at each other and laughed, separating. Ashe laughed hard enough that tears were in her eyes. Balthier gasped for breath.

"What's wrong with you two?" Vaan asked, his gray eyes completely lost.

"Vaan… we are not getting married." Ashe said.

"But, you two were hugging and…" Penelo said, her blue eyes confused.

"We just had bonded over something. I told Ashe something I trust her with, and she was comforting me." Balthier said. Penelo and Vaan nodded, both understanding. Ashe shook her head.

"I am going back to the cabin to collect my things I had left." Ashe said as she walked past the two younger members of the party. Balthier smiled and started to walk away.

"Hey, uh, Balthier?" Vaan asked. Balthier turned to the young Dalmascan.

"Yes, Vaan?" Balthier asked.

"Um, please don't scare us like that again." Vaan said, rubbing the back of his head. Balthier shook his head.

"You see, Vaan, I will never let a woman tie me down. I did not even let my roots do so." Balthier said and continued on. Balthier walked down the hallway, following Dalmasca's Heiress. He silently followed her to her cabin, and then paused in the doorway of it. She reached beneath a bed and extracted a leather pack, and from the leather pack, she extracted the Dawn Shard.

With his hazel eyes, Balthier watched her quietly as she seemed to will the Stone to glow. She sighed.

"How can I prove myself without the nethicite?" Ashe whispered in wondering. Balthier watched as her green-gray eyes scanned the nethicite. He stayed silent, pitying her.

At least there was nothing but blood and Cid's recognition to prove Balthier was the son of Doctor Cid.

**oOo**

Gabranth shook a touch in his quarters. He… he had killed Drace. He could have… he should have stopped himself. He had killed Larsa's mother.

_No, not Larsa's mother… his mother figure._ Gabranth reminded himself. He lied down on his bed and shut his eyes, armor and all.

"Why did I do such a thing?" Gabranth wondered aloud.

Why did you hurt her? Gabranth shot up.

"Who said that?" Gabranth asked.

Renyra… Drace… why did you hurt two women that loved you?

"Renyra is dead. So is Drace." Gabranth whispered.

_Renyra, a beauty she was… until you found a whore in her mother. _

"Go away." Gabranth said softly.

_Not until you realize the mistake you made, Noah_. The voice was now female, distinctly female.

"Renyra?" Gabranth asked.

**oOo**

A woman with long, dark reddish-brown hair, a slim build, and eyes the color of an old gold coin walked through the halls of the Rozzarian airship. Her pale skin was easily shown in her black and purple motif. Her outfit consisted of a black tube top, deep purple shorts, a light purple half-skirt that met mid-thigh, black and gray-fringed boots, a black paldron on her left shoulder, and a silver brace from wrist to elbow on her right arm.

The woman met eyes with Al-Cid Margrace. Al-Cid nodded.

"Ashelia is here." Al-Cid said.

"Good. Maybe I can convince her to trust me again." The woman said.

"Renyra," Al-Cid began, "you were one of her closest friends. It is public knowledge. She not only lost Rasler, but just a handful of hours beforehand, she thought she lost you." Al-Cid said.

"Is it fair though, she thought I was dead? She thought that I had been lost in Nabudis, most likely betrayed by my mother's lover." Renyra said.

"It is not fair, but I am sure that she will appreciate having you back." Al-Cid said. Renyra nodded.

"Show me to her cabin, please." Renyra said.

**oOo**

Balthier watched Ashe for only a few more minutes until he couldn't take her sad silence.

"Just staring at it will not bring back the power it once held." Balthier said softly. Ashe turned to the sky pirate.

"You… have been watching me?" Ashe asked.

"Just for a few minutes. I pity you, having all the residents of Dalmasca hoping for you to be alive." Balthier said.

"You must think I am pathetic." Ashe said with a sigh, looking down.

"No." Balthier said. Ashe looked to the sky pirate with green-gray eyes.

"But…" Ashe said. Balthier held up a hand.

"I would think you pathetic if you were talking to the stone. You were not, therefore, you are not pathetic." Balthier said. Ashe sighed.

"Please, do me an act of kindness." Ashe said.

"Not say I saw you like this? It's no matter compared to what we will have to face." Balthier said, walking away. Ashe watched as he walked, and shook her head.

_Maybe… maybe I am wretched. Maybe I am… I just… I wish that Renyra were here. _Ashe thought with a sigh.

"Ashe?"

Ashe lifted her gaze at the familiar feminine voice. Eyes of a deep gold met her green-gray orbs. Ashe looked over the woman. She had a slim build, reddish brown hair that was dark enough most dark-haired women jealous, and lips always played in a small smile. Ashe stood up.

"Ren!" Ashe said.

**A/N: Yeah this might be an Ashe/Balthier pairing fic. I'm not sure how pairings will go yet now that Renyra/Ren is in the picture. I do like the Ashe/Balthier pairing though, so it might stick. Review please.**


End file.
